


You're In My Pants

by Lukutoukka



Series: Shorts [5]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, srsly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukutoukka/pseuds/Lukutoukka
Summary: Kent wears Alexei's pants.





	You're In My Pants

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT (because I forgot, shame on me): beta'd by Alex, merci beaucoup!

The windows of Kent’s bedroom face eastwards, and because natural light helps Kent getting up in the morning and there’s no one who could look in, he keeps his curtains open.

So when he wakes up the first time that morning, way too early for the off season, there’s soft morning light filtering into the room. Kit is rolled up on her cat tree, the tip of her tail hanging down a little.

Next to Kent, Alexei grumbles and rolls over on his back, still fast asleep, his snoring getting a little more pronounced.

Kent tucks himself around Alexei’s side and falls back asleep.

***

When he wakes up again, the light in the room is harsher, Kit is gone and the bed is empty. But he can hear Alexei singing along to the Russian song he’s got playing and it smells suspiciously like coffee and bacon, so he rolls out of bed as well, doesn’t bother with anything but a pair of sweats that are too big on him – they’re Alexei’s.

As always with Alexei, the pockets are full of stuff, but Kent is used to that and leaves it be for now, just pulls the string tighter. He’ll probably remove half the stuff when he sits down (and give all the stuff he pulls out of the pockets to Alexei, who’ll just put it in the pants or hoodie he’s currently wearing), but as long as he’s standing up, he doesn’t mind.

He shuffles into the kitchen, because while he  _ can _ get up when he has to, he really isn’t a morning person. Alexei is poking whatever it is that’s cooking in the pan, but Kent doesn’t look, just wraps his arms around Alexei and leans his forehead against Alexei’s back, between his shoulder blades.

“Доброе утро, котёнок,” he says, which even after three years of relationship and several attempts at online classes represents half of his Russian vocabulary. (At least outside of bed.) 

Alexei pats Kent’s hands where they’re crossed in front of Alexei’s belly, and continues his cooking. “You sleep well, солнышко?”

Kent nods as much as his position allows him. Alexei had only arrived yesterday and Kent was still soaking up everything about him, but especially the fact that he could touch his boyfriend again. “Always do when you are here, babe,” he manages, and Alexei laughs, soft and deep.

“Missed you too, любимый,” he says and Kent sighs and leans a little heavier against him. Alexei lets him.

“Have to let me step back if you want breakfast, Kent,” Alexei says after a while; Kent huffs and takes a step back. Alexei uses the chance to turn around and herd Kent against the counter opposite the stove, hands on Kent’s waist, kissing him. Kent kind of wants to laugh, because that is just such an Alexei move, but it has also been less than 24 hours since Alexei arrived and they hadn’t seen each other in a while, so he just holds onto Alexei’s shoulders and returns the kiss. 

He thinks faintly of his “no sex in the kitchen”-rule, but then Alexei stops kissing him in favour of (softly) biting his way down Kent’s throat, and Kent thinks  _ fuck it _ –

Alexei freezes, face buried in Kent’s neck, hands on Kent’s ass, and inhales sharply.

“My pants?” he asks and Kent thinks,  _ what the fuck _ . He gets out an “of course” through his whirling thoughts.

“Like always, grab first pants you find, should have known,” Alexei says and slowly unfolds, one hand still on Kent’s ass, the other coming up to cup his face. “You… empty pockets yet?”

Kent has no idea what’s going on here. “No?”

Alexei looks at him, a little uncertain, and this is freaking Kent out, like,  _ so much _ .

“Why, did you bring me a souvenir from the airport?” he asks and it’s  _ supposed _ to be a joke, but his tone of voice doesn’t quite hit the mark.

Alexei takes a deep breath and says: “Not from the airport.” His other hand comes up Kent’s face as well, and  _ what _ . “Maybe you check?” Alexei suggests, and there’s something in his eyes that makes Kent pry his hands off of Alexei’s shoulder and check the pockets.

In the right pocket, his hand brush against what he suspects is Alexei’s ipod. It’s years out of date, but still functional, the headphones tangled around it.  He also finds one of those stones Alexei inexplicably likes to carry around. 

Kent’s about to dig deeper, because if Alexei wanted to give him a stone, he’d slip it into Kent’s pocket while he wasn’t looking, as always, when it dawns on him that while the right pocket is the usual mess of stuff, there’s only one thing in the left pocket, a box by the feel of it and –

Kent pulls his left hand out of the pocket. He’s holding a box that looks suspiciously like a  _ ring box _ . He doesn’t even notice he’s staring at it, until Alexei’s hands close around his hand and the box. The  _ ring box _ , Kent’s brain cheerfully provides, and then Alexei is kneeling in front of him and Kent’s breath catches in his throat.

“Kent Parson,” Alexei says and manages to open the box that technical is still in Kent’s hand. There is indeed a ring in it, a plain silver band, offset by the dark blue velvet of the box. “Marry me, Kent Parson?”

“Yes,” Kent says. “Yes, yes, of course Alexei, yes I’ll marry you,  _ oh my god _ .” He breathes the last words, and his left hand is still holding the ring box, surrounded by Alexei’s hand, but with his other hand, Kent grabs the front of Alexei’s t-shirt, pulls him up so he can kiss his  _ fiance _ , and then they forget all about any kitchen rules and such unimportant things like breakfast for a while.

When they finally do sit down to eat, Kent is wearing a hickey on his neck and the ring on his finger, its weight still unfamiliar, and Alexei refuses to stop touching Kent. Not that Kent minds one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a pinch hit for swawesome santa, but in the end wasn't needed. I finished it anyway, because I needed some fluff in my life.  
> Also, I couldn't really fit it in there, but the reason Alexei finally clues in that Kent is wearing _Alexei's_ sweats is totally because it's a super obnoxious pair of pants with letter above the ass. Just saying :D  
> Leave kudos or a comment to make my day, or come visit me on [tumblr](https://vanillivilovesreus.tumblr.com)))


End file.
